The prior art is of course replete with various types of dispensers operative to periodically discharge measured quantities of material, as in devices for feeding animals and for other purposes. Many of these prior art devices are relatively complicated and subject to malfunctioning at times. According to the present invention, the dispenser features a rotary valve of one-piece construction, preferably molded of rigid corrosion-resistant material and presenting smooth surfaces so as to avoid unwanted accumulation of particles of material.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.